IPOD CHALLENGE
by gypsykl79
Summary: Here is my ipod challenge but this is a Rory/Logan I really don't hate Logan it's just easy to make him the bad guy sometimes. But not this time!


I pod challenge.

If I understand right it's ten random songs and you only have the length of the song to write. I'm going to try to let the song guide the story. So here goes. I don't own Gilmore Girls! Or Logan but if someone wants to wrap him up and put him under my tree I would greatly appreciate!!!

**KEEP BREATHING INGRID MICHAELSON**

He actually left me. He walked away Oh my god, I can't breath, how do I do this. I can't picture my life without him. It's not supposed to be this way. Were not supposed to end. Were supposed to get our dream jobs be together for a few years, get married and have a family. Were supposed to to grow old together, make fun of our grand children's sense of style. Hate their music and who they date.

"Rory, what's wrong?" I hear mom as she comes up to me but she sounds so far away like a in tunnel.

I can't feel my feet shouldn't have worn these stupid shoes. I can't see him anymore he turned a corner. What will I do, why can't I breath.

"Rory! Rory!" mom yells?

Then thankfully, everything goes black.

**REMEMBER WHEN ALAN JACKSON**

I love this swing, it's my favorite place to be on days like these. It's an Indian summer and the house is just the way I like it full.

"Can I join you?" he says standing next to me, I look up and my breath catches just like it always does. After fifty years he still takes my breath away.

"of course" I say as I stop the swing.

"Lori called they are half an hour out. Then they are all here." Logan said looking out at the children in the yard. Four generations. "She said they have news!"

Chuckling Rory said laying her head on Logan's shoulder. "Her and Finn are either pregnant or engaged, we should have champagne and apple cider ready either way."

RAINY DAY WOMEN #12 & 35 BOB DYLAN

"I hate this song."

"How can you hate Bob Dylan?"

"I don't hate him just this song." Rory said trying to turn the station.

"It's my turn, you have already used your veto for this hour. Don't change the channel." Logan said getting mad.

"You only like this song because it's about getting high and it sounds like he was drunk when he wrote it. Wha, wha, wha every body must get stoned."

"This is going to be a long drive to California." Logan mutters as he changes the song.

**FALLING IN LOVE (IS SO HARD ON THE KNEES) AEROSMITH**

Rory couldn't believe she was doing this, what if he wont see me? She look over at Finn "Are you sure he wont just slam the door in my face. What if he is seeing some one? What if he doesn't love me?" Rory was going to start hyperventilating if she didn't calm down. Thankfully the taxi was outside Logan's office and Finn had made an appointment so they would get to talk. If she ever got upstairs.

"Rory just tell him you still love him and that you don't care where you are as long as it's with him. Tell him about how you quit your job because it doesn't mean anything if you don't have him to come home to. You did the hard part you quit, and flew out here now go get your man."

She looked at Finn and smiled "Worst he can do is say go home. Wait Finn I don't have a home!"

"Just go." Finn said pushing her out of the elevator into the lobby of Logan's office.

"I have a 10 am with Logan Huntzberger, name is Rory Gilmore." Rory said thinking now I get to beg.

**WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS THE BEATLES**

Walking into his office after an early morning appointment he was surprised to hear his next appointment was Rory. What was she doing here. Hopefully she didn't think she would get an exclusive on the companies merger because of their history. He had been fielding reporters for the last week. Only issuing statements no interviews.

It had taken him months to be able to get up in the morning without having to tell himself to get up. What was seeing her going to do to him. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he showed her into his office. Surprised when she closed the door behind them.

"I'm here to tell you I was wrong. And to beg and hope to god you still love me and will forgive me." Rory said in a rush, pacing the floor. "I quit my job. It couldn't fill the void you left. I can live without you if I have to but I really don't want to." she said looking into his eyes for the first time in 6 months.

He must have found what he was looking for in her eyes because in less than a minute he was kissing her. 

**HOT MAMA**

He could hear her singing to the radio as he came in the door. He followed her voice to find her in front of the stove cooking!? Rosie must have given her another can't mess up recipe, this was becoming a once a month occurrence recently. What caught his attention was her hips as she danced to the music, wow, he thought, she looks amazing in her faded jeans, they snugged just right to her more mature shape. She was still trying to lose the baby weight as she called it but these new curves were amazing to him. Almost like a sign that she was no longer the young woman he had married but now the mature mother of two. She looked phenomenal, she was still thin but now had some hips and bigger breasts. Personally he couldn't get enough of this new Rory and decided to show her that.

Coming up behind her he put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. She sighed as he asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Next door til I call Rosie to send them home." Rory said with a smile.

"Good" Logan said turning off the burner and taking her hand as he lead he to their bedroom, locking the door behind them.

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

The kids were finally in bed asleep and this was the part of the day she cherished the most. As she and Logan danced in moonlight from the bedroom window. It always amazed her how much Logan still desired her. She had heard stories from her friends about how after they had kids and the wives put on weight a lot of the husbands started cheating. She never worried with Logan. He was home after work they were together as a family most of the time. He still looked at her the way he did when they first fell in love. She hoped he realized she still loved him that much too, if anything she loved him more now. He was a wonderful husband and father.

**CLOSER TO YOU**

Stupid Lane loading songs to her mp3 that would remind her of Logan. It hurt to know she couldn't call him. Everyday on this bus they got closer to California to where he is, but emotionally they couldn't be further apart if they tried. She just wanted to call him and tell him it wasn't what she expected. She couldn't be happy without him. Her dream felt hollow.

**SCHEMING STAR**

As he held out his hand to her, her heart skipped a beat as it always does. It was their first dance as man and wife and she couldn't help but feel like she was floating. As he pulled her close she closed her eyes and breathed him in. Feeling as if she had stepped into a fairy tale only he was more handsome than prince charming, and he had the most wonderful naughty side. She felt complete contentment knowing they had the rest of their lives to enjoy moments in each others arms. Slowly he stepped back as her father claimed her for the father daughter dance. He kissed her hand as his eyes promised her he would claim her back in a few minutes.

**LESSONS LEARNED **

"Do you wish you would have done things differently?" Emma asked her mother looking at a picture of her mother and her college roommate. "Aunt Paris went on to law school, you just had us. You gave up your dream cause you got pregnant with me."

"Kid I didn't give up my dream it change. Sure you were a surprise we hadn't been married long but you were never unwanted. I wasn't enjoying writing the way I thought I would, when you came along I decided I wanted to be the mother to you that grams was to me. That was more important to me than writing. And I still write just from my office instead of the trenches. I'm almost finished with my first draft of my novel. As editor of the Yale Daily News would you do me the honor of being the first to read it? Even daddy hasn't read it."

Emma was shocked "I'd love to what's it about?"

"Us, me and your daddy. How I almost lost him." Rory said with a chuckle "Of course the names have been changed to protect the guilty."

"You almost lost dad?" Emma had never heard anything about this.

Rory handed her a thick folder. "It's all in here, all the good and bad no sugar coating. Just don't be to hard on us we were young and stupid. But we got it right eventually."


End file.
